Engagement
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: A little side story of when Professor Franken Stein proposes to his partner Marie Mjolnir. Lots of fluff and luff. One Shot. Please Read and Review. c:


Marie leans against Stein's shoulder as the two of them watched the sun set while they stood over a stone bridge. A soft sigh slips from the blonde female's lips as she nuzzled her rosy cheeks against her boyfriend's shoulders. Feeling Marie lean against him, Stein wraps a protective arm around her waist while he smokes a cigarette. Her golden eye closes for a moment as she relived their whole evening together in her mind within mere seconds.

* * *

'The two of them planned to go out on a date once classes were at an end for the school year. Marie was beyond excited that they were going out. She didn't want to pry; but a part of her was feeling a bit depressed that they didn't do anything romantic often. Tonight though, Stein promised to make it all up to her and treat her to a fine evening out. And like a man of his word, Franken Stein treated her like the goddess she was to him. The blonde deathscythe even bought a special outfit for the evening.

With a v-cut sleeveless black dress that flowed to her knees, wearing a pair of black heels, Marie was ready to leave. Before they left, Marie knocked on Stein's door to see if he was ready. Surprisingly she didn't get an answer. She waited for about two minutes before opening his bed room door only to see an empty room. Marie was a little puzzled when she found no one in his room.

It was then she heard a knock at the front door. As far as she knew, nether of them were expecting any visitors for the evening. Who could possibly be at the door? Once the door was opened, she gasps with a girlish squeal as she sees Franken Stein with a bouquet of roses for her as he wore a white formal suit that had obvious stitches at the hems. He gave her a sly smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close and kissed her softly, whispering against her lips.

"You look even lovelier than a goddess this evening Marie. I adore this dress you are wearing. It suits you well."

A faint blush played over her pale cheeks as she giggled at his words. "T-thank you Franken..you look pretty handsome yourself. I've never seen you in a suit like this. It looks good on you. You should wear it more often."

"Hmn..if I wasn't a dedicated scientist I would consider it. But I wouldn't make it a habit" he says with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways.." he breaks from the embrace for a moment as he holds out the roses to Marie. "...these are for you.~ "

The blush over her cheeks grew into a brighter shade of red as she held them close. "These are for me? Oh Stein..you shouldn't have. I'll be right back." she says with a smile, kissing him softly on the cheek before leaving for a moment to place the flowers in a vase with some water. After setting them near a window, she takes his hand and stands outside for a moment as he closes and locks the door behind them.

With their hands linked lovingly together as they walked beside each other, Marie couldn't help but smile as her excitement was difficult to contain. She looked over to Franken for a moment, curiosity looming over her.

"So...where are we going?"

Once again, he gave her one of his classic sly smiles as he led her down another street, glancing at her for a few seconds. "It's a surprise. I promise you will like it."

Her golden and hazel eye went wide with surprise as she looked at him. "Really?! Oh I love surprises!" she chimed, holding onto his hand a little tighter. In return, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze of his hand to her's, smiling at her.

The two of them walked for another block and paused at a dining hall with classical music playing. Marie glances at her boyfriend with a slight smile. "Franken...did you get us reservations at one of the most expensive restaurants in Death City?"

He adjusts his glasses with a similar smile, leading her up the stairs to enter the building. "Maybe..."

When they got to the doors, he opened the right double glass door for her as she thanked him. The moment Marie stepped inside her golden eye went wide as she was in complete awe. Before her was a lobby that had polished marble tiles and electric flames on various candle fixtures displayed on the walls. In the center of the room was an elderly gentlemen with short salt and pepper hair wearing a tuxedo standing behind a desk.

The gentlemen at the desk looks up when he sees two new guests enter and offers them a welcoming smile. Stein takes Marie's right hand into his own as he walks her to the desk.

"Ah, welcome to the 'Dancing Bones'. How may I be of service to you two this fine evening?"

Stein adjusts his glasses once more as he looked at the elder gentlemen before them. "Yes, I place a reservation for this evening. Here is my idea card.." he says as he pulls out the card from his back pocket.

The elder man at the front gave him a nod. "Oh yes, Professor Stein..very good. Your table is ready. Please come with me." he informs, handing Stein back his card.

With Marie right beside him, Stein follows him towards the back of the restaurant and passes many of the tables, walking around the area where many couples were taking part in ballroom dancing. Marie gave the couples who were dancing a longing glance, wishing she were one of the many people going about the glossy tiles with her boyfriend holding her. She looks away to see Stein direct her to an isolated table that had a red table cloth covering it with red and black chairs that were covered in silk for the cloth.

Stein lets go of her hand and pulls her chair out for her as she gives him a thankful nod. When Stein takes his seat, the elder gentlemen gives them a polite smile.

"A waiter will be with the two of you in a few moments. In the mean time, please take your time to look through our menu and I hope you enjoy your evening here at the Dancing Bones."

Both Marie and Stein give their thanks to the gentlemen and watch him leave. When the two of them were alone, Marie picks up the menu on her side of the table and gasps at the prices, quickly closing the glossy pages. "Oh my goodness..Stein, are you sure you can afford this place?" she asks with concern.

Once again, he gave her a careless shrug of his shoulder as he glanced into his own menu, peaking up for a moment to see the shocked expression on her face. "It's nothing really. Besides, as Meisters and Deathscythes that teach at the academy, we get a discount here. So Just relax Marie."

She continued to give him a nervous glance before looking back at the menu and thought over what she wanted to get. Once the waiter came by, Stein ordered them a bottle of red wine and a steak dinner for himself while she ordered a chicken salad.

While they waited for the waiter to return, Marie still couldn't help but be in utter awe of the place. She was amazed that Stein had paid so much money just for an evening with each other, giving her a bit guilty feeling in her gut. It wasn't until Stein called her name to get her attention did she realize that she had spaced out on him. She rubs the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry about that. I've just-never been here before. This place is beautiful.." she gasps.

He gave her a nod, smiling at her. "This place isn't the only thing that is beautiful..."

Hearing his comment, she knew he was referring to her, causing her to blush like a rosy tomato. The music by the orchestra near the dance floor paused; preparing for the next melody to be performed for the evening. With his smile growing wider, Stein pushes out of his chair and holds a hand out to Marie. "Would you honor me with a dance, Marie?"

Her blush grew as she took his hand once more; allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. When they got into position, he rested one hand firmly on her hip and the other laced with her hand while she held onto his shoulder. Being so close to him in such a romantic fashion cause bubbling butterflies to swarm every which way inside her stomach. As the music began to play, he guided her across the dance floor with grace, never once missing a single beat as she followed suit with him.

After a short while, Marie couldn't help but giggle a little as they danced, earning a curious smile from her date. "I'm sorry Stein.." she started, "...I just had no idea that you were such a great dancer. Where did you learn how to dance like this?" she asks curiously.

Still keeping in beat, Stein answered her question. " I've studied it when I stumbled upon a book about dancing several years ago when I was actually looking for one on physics. Normally, I find it rather..dull with little excitement in it. But I suppose the book I found caught my interest. Formal dancing is similar to combining wavelengths with a partner. Once you learn the pattern and your partner is on the same level with you, the two will be in sync through the duration of the dance. You would be surprised how similar the two are."

Marie nods with a smile, attempting to hold back yet another giggle. "I suppose it was a good thing you ran into that book then because you are a truly wonderful dancer."

He gives her an accepting nod, returning her smile. "Well...it helps to have an equally wonderful partner as well."

It felt as if all evening she would be sporting a dark crimson blush over her cheeks. This man certainly knew how to make her feel like a gitty school girl. When the music stopped, the two of them paused where they were as Stein pulled her closer to kiss her softly. If it weren't for him wrapping his arms around her waist, she would have buckled at her knees and fallen right there on the dance floor. As he pulled back from their kiss, he lead a breathless Marie back to their table with a few waiters bringing their dinner and the bottle of wine with two wine classes.

Once the waiters left, Marie and Franken enjoyed their dinner together, talking idly about the various students they taught and some of their future plans with the lessons. They also spoke about a few minor plans for the summer; like taking a trip to a cabin together or going camping..something that would take them away from the hustle and bustle of Death City for a short while, as they both desired a little R &R.

When they finished, Stein paid for their meal and lead Marie out the door, holding it for her once more. The two of them walked around Death City, enjoying the cool evening air as they idly spoke about little things that were going on in town and minor rumors of some of the other DeathScythes that worked in the DWMA. While they walked together, Marie couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Sure, many people doubted the stable relationship she had with Franken Stein; with him being known as a mad doctor and her being an overly emotional DeathScythe that was going through post-trauma of the death of her ex boyfriend, Joe..she knew that they were more than fine. In the words of her mother, opposites attract and in her case, it was very true.

Their walk lead them to a small stone bridge that looked over a lake which showed a wonderful view of the sun setting over the water. The two of them paused for a moment to enjoy the scenery. Marie made herself comfortable on her boyfriend's shoulder as he used years of practice to light a cigarette from his front pocket with one hand.

It seemed like forever ago that her evening happened. What could possibly make this evening better? 

* * *

As Marie rested her head on his shoulders, Frank took a few more drags out of his drug while thinking of the best way to bring up a new topic between the two of them. Sure, they had been living together for a while and they had been friends for countless years-but he was seeing Marie as more than a friend as of late. She was his golden goddess that he would do practically anything and everything in his power to protect..and he wanted to be there for her. Question was...would she be willing to be with him?

There was only one way to find out...

He clears his throat a little as he looks down to the lovely blonde resting on him. "Marie..."

Her golden eye opens as she shifts herself so she is looking up at him. "Hmn? What is it Franken? Something the matter...?"

He shakes his head at her, kissing her forehead softly. "No..nothing is wrong. But I do need to talk to you."

Gaining her interest, she tilts her head at him. "What is it?"

What was the most logical way to go about this? He had never asked a woman to marry him before and this was simply one 'first' he was unprepared for. Stein lets out a sigh as he turns the screw in his head three clicks to the left and two to the right before adjusting his glasses.

"Marie...we have know each other for a long while. When you moved in with me, I didn't really think much on your presence. But as we spent more time together...I started to realize I can't see myself living another day without seeing your bright smile in the morning, or your warm embraces. You are the light of my life...Marie."

The blonde DeathScythe started to feel tears being to stir in her eyes as a smile plated her expressions. "That is so sweet..."

Stein slips his hands in either of his pockets as he feels around for a small black box. Once he has it, he takes a knee and looks up to Marie with loving sea green eyes. "Marie Mjolnir...would you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Her mouth drops open as she is speechless. Someone could pinch her and she would still believe that she was in a dream. She jumps into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Yes yes yes! I would love nothing more than to be your wife!" she cried with joy.

He chuckles lightly at her reaction, hugging her back as much as he could before pulling her back to slip the engagement ring on her. It complimented her so well. A golden band with two silver diamonds and one black stone in the center. It was perfect for her.

Once the ring was on, she helps him off the ground, but only to be pulled into another embrace and kissed in a soft and passionate fashion. She wrapped her arms tightly around her fiance, sighing in content and bliss. He places a hand on her cheek, smiling at his future bride.

"I love you Marie..."

She smiles warmly at her future husband, still feeling the shock of their future plans together. All her life Marie just wanted to become a DeathScythe, have a boyfriend and then get married. But after far too many trials and errors in her life, she found the perfect man who..for all his flaws, was more perfect than not for her. She couldn't think of anyone else whom she would want to spend the rest of her days with.

"I love you even more, Franken Stein." she whispers against his lips with a smile, leaning up to kiss him once more, finding the pure taste of his romantic touch unmatched and highly addicting.

If she were to marry anyone, her addiction to love would certainly be it. Thankfully, she found everything she could ever want or need in the one man who loved and cared for her like no other..Professor Franken Stein.


End file.
